


Membership Has It's Privileges

by frantic65



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 06:49:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1809226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frantic65/pseuds/frantic65
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian and Justin and a random conversation about <strike>cuddling</strike> sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Membership Has It's Privileges

**Author's Note:**

> This was written to celebrate Cuddle Day 2014.

"Justin," Brian called from the kitchen, "get your perky ass down here before we're late for this fucking Pride love fest at the Gay and Lesbian Loser's Center."

Justin met Brian by the front door, slipping his feet into his ratty old Keds."You know, I find it extremely ironic that Pittsburgh's most famous gay complains so much about his adoring fans."

Brian snorted, wrapping his arms around Justin like a vice. "Ha! Don't fool yourself, Sunshine! Those jealous queens only want one thing from me," he paused, smiling smugly. "Well, maybe two things--three if you count lesbians coveting my sperm." 

Justin rolled his eyes, cupping Brian's face in his hands as he pressed a kiss to his nose. "Oh, the trials of being Brian Kinney, however do you fit your head in the same room with your body?"

"Ah, young Taylor, you of all people know I never have a problem fitting, especially when it comes to those parts of my anatomy you know so intimately." Brian teasingly ground their hips together, smirking as Justin squirmed and groaned quietly, pushing himself more tightly into Brian's body. "I'll even give you a one-on-one demonstration of just how well I fit--" Brian nipped lightly at Justin's bottom lip. "--later." 

Brian released Justin from his grasp, before turning him around and draping his arm casually across his shoulder. "But for now--" he leaned his head against Justin's and sighed. "--duty calls." 

Justin allowed himself to be escorted to the door, snaking his arm firmly around Brian's waist as they walked. "Actually, It has been far too long since I received a lesson from the Master." 

Brian hummed in agreement, steering them toward the elevator, fingers stroking lazily through the hair on the nape of Justin's neck.

"After all," Justin continued with a wicked grin, "man does not live by cuddles alone." 

"Hey!" Brian said indignantly, "I do not fucking cuddle, twat." He pulled Justin closer to his side, nuzzling his face firmly into Justin's neck. "I have a reputation to uphold, and cuddling is not part of the package." 

Justin laughed, reaching across to stroke Brian's cheek consolingly. "Forgive me, Mr. Kinney. I'm sure a magical time awaits everyone who will be attending this very worthy fundraiser, and all will benefit immensely from your legendary fuck 'em, suck 'em credo as it looms large over the happy homo festivities." 

Brian pressed a kiss to Justin's temple as they stepped out into the sunlight. "Still such a clever devil." He moved his lips closer to Justin's ear, breath hot and steamy as he whispered. "Flattery gets good boys a free membership to a deluxe, very exclusive, and top secret society of me and you."

Justin turned his head until his lips met Brian's in a heated kiss. "So membership in this club guarantees a long night ahead filled with fucking, and sucking, and rimming, and cuddling?" 

Brian sighed, looking annoyed before dropping any pretense at being serious. "Trust me when I say membership has it's privileges."


End file.
